The fantastic quartet
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Harry,Ginny,Ron and Hermione end up mutated during a potions prank, thanks to three cetain Slytherin's. Now they must deal with new powers and different lives. HarryGinny RonHermione PansyBlaise SiriusRemus WARNINGSLASH. M rating due to foul language.
1. One

**Discliamer: I do not own or make any money from the writing of this story. Harry and the other characters you know belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and any characters that aren't in the books or the movies.**

****

**The Fantastic Quartet**

****

Ginny Weasley sighed as she sat in the back of the dungeons of the sixth year potions class. She sat beside Harry Potter, whom sat beside Ron Weasley; he was sat beside Hermione Granger.

At fifteen, Ginny found her self studying with the sixth years instead of the fifth. She had studied hard and had earned grades almost to the same standard of Hermione's. Meaning the headmaster and her head of house, they had granted her permission to skip a year, and join Harry, Ron and Hermione in year six, after she had gained eleven owls over the summer holidays.

They were currently brewing a complex potion, a potion that would give them the ability to take on any form they saw fit, for an hour. If said potion was brewed wrong, it would either kill them, or leave them horribly disfigured.

Of course Pansy Parkinson-Zabini, whom was married to Blaise Zabini after she had become pregnant by him in their fifth year, she was not aware of this; she of course had not been listening to Snape's lecture. Meaning what she did next, was done unknowing of the ending consequences, she having not intended to course any serious harm, only to humiliate them, and give them a brief spell in the hospital wing, nothing more.

When Harry and the other three went to the front of the class to get a test tube each, in order to test their completed potions, Pansy placed a complex invisibility charm on her self, that her husbands father had taught her and Blaise over the summer.

She quickly took a potion phial out of the pocket of her school robes and opened the stopper before quickly tipping some of the phials contents into each cauldron before quickly making her way back over to her seat, and removing the spell.

Her husband and Draco Malfoy grinned gleefully and nodded to her, on a job well done. They sat back and waited for the annoying quartet to be humiliated. The three Slytherin's watched and waited with anticipation, as the quartet filled a test tube full of the now tainted potion.

They waited with barely concealed glee, glee as the four Gryffindor's brought the test tubes to their lips, before quickly downing the bright neon blue substance. At first nothing happened. That within seconds ceased to be the case when all four teens screamed loud blood chilling and curdling screams of immense agony.

They fell back off of the bench and landed hard on the stone cold dungeon floor. They felt every cell in their bodies screaming in fiery agony.

Many people screamed as they watched the most horrifying thing occur. They watched as every vein in Harry's body was visible and glowing the colour of fire. He was sweating rapidly as his head shook from side to side rapidly.

Ginny was covered in deep purple veins. Her faced was scrunched up in sheer agony, agony like she had never known or thought possible to exist. She felt like she was on fire, also like her veins were being drenched in ice at the same time.

Ron on the other hand was covered in aqua coloured veins. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open in a silent howl of agony. He was going insane, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Hermione violently shook on the floor, as her veins flared a bright startling blue. She shrieked loudly, as she continued to tremble violently, her hands clenched at her sides in tight fists.

Snape looked genuinely terrified, as the colour drained from his already pale white complexion. He felt like he was going to be violently ill. It truly was a horrendous sight to behold. He had seen and done many vile things, but this was the ultimate horror for him.

Snape quickly dismissed the class. He then fired call Albus, who then call Minerva McGonagall and Madam Poppy Pomfrey the school matron.


	2. Two

****

**The Fantastic Quartet**

****

A week later found the quartet waking from healing comas. The transformation caused by the tampered potion was drastic. They no longer appeared as if they were still human.

**_Flash back: Week previous_**

**_They had been taken to the hospital wing on floating stretchers. Fifteen minutes after arriving at the hospital wing, and they had been placed upon beds, the situation took a strange and terrifying turn._**

**_Harry was surrounded in a bright red glow. He hovered in mid air. The Matron along with Albus, Minerva and Severus watched in a mixture of awe and terror. They watched as his hair lengthened until it reached his elbows in a flowing braid held in place at the bottom with a black leather band. Finally his hair became bright blood red._**

**_His school uniform slowly dissolved into a Black muggle tuxedo, with a long and flowing black cape with blood red silk lining. An equally blood red mask covered the top half of his face. White wrist dress gloves and black polished dress shoes completed the transformation._**

**_They quickly turned when Ginny began to glow bright blinding white. They watched as her once fiery hair, turned pure stark snow white. It flowed down her spine in a braid, held in place with a white band._**

**_Her school uniform dissolved into a long tight body hugging strapless dress made of pure white silk. It had a slit that reached all the way up to her mid thigh, on her left hand side. Her hands with encased in pure white silk gloves that reached just a few inches above her elbows, and round her neck was a white ribbon._**

**_The top half of her face was covered with a pure white mask. And finally her feet with encased in white knee high heeled boots. And for some reason unknown, her lips changed to blood red, with a glossy shine to them. In short she looked, seductive dangerous, elegant and above all she appeared to look a lot older then her true fifteen years._**

**_Next was Ron, he was surrounded in an aqua coloured glow. His short Weasley red hair shifted until it to was the same length as Harry's, and also in a long braid, but in aqua instead of fiery red._**

**_His uniform also like Harry's had dissolved into a black muggle tuxedo. He also had a long flowing black cape, but with aqua coloured silk lining instead of blood red. The upper part of his face was covered in an aqua coloured mask. He finished the transformation with white wrist dress gloves and black polished dress shoes._**

**_And finally the last member of the quartet to transform was Hermione. She was surrounded in a pulsating sapphire blue glow. Her hair shifted until it was flowing down to her spine in a sapphire blue braid. Her uniform dissolved into a dress identical to Ginny's, only in sapphire blue instead of pure flawless white._**

**_Her hands were encased in white silk dress gloves that reached a few inches above her elbows. And around her neck was a sapphire blue ribbon. And finally to finish she was wearing a mask that matched the colour of her hair and dress. And her blue knee cap heeled boots. Her lips were also stained pure blood red, with a glossy shine to them._**

**_The adults watched as the as the individual glow ceased around each teen. They watched in fascination as the four teens sat up and opened their eyes. They gasped at what was revealed._**

**_Harry revealed golden eyes with the normal black pupil in the centre of the iris that was previously green. It looked liked the teens eyes belong to that of a lion. Ginny's eyes on the other hand were now a cool silver, but with the black pupil still remaining in the centre of the iris that had once been warm chocolate brown._**

**_Ron stared with aqua coloured eyes that were once baby blue. The black pupil stood out startlingly against the white of the eyes and the now aqua iris. And finally Hermione blinked revealing startling sapphire blue eyes that seamed to gleam with her usual intelligent's, in a fashion that her usually hazel brown had not._**

**_Suddenly the individual glows began to surround the teens once again. They fell back against the pillows and were out cold._**

**_End Flash back_**


	3. Three

****

**The Fantastic Quartet**

****

Harry Moaned as he came around. Something was off, that much he could tell at that moment in time. For one thing his vision wasn't blurred; in fact it was sharper then it had ever been before. **'What is that on my face?'** He wondered to him self. Harry slowly reached up a hand towards his face. He froze when he was met with a silky like material instead of his glasses.

Plus, he immediately noticed something soft and smooth brush against his cheek. He frowned and held his hand out in front of him. He looked straight a head and thought incredulously **'Why on earth am I wearing muggle opera gloves. What in Merlin's name is going on here?'**

He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. Well, at least he knew where he was, the hospital wing, no doubt. He practically had his own bed reserved here. He snorted at the thought and shook his head. That sounded pathetic even when thinking it, what the hell did that say about him. He wasn't that accidental prone nor was he naturally clumsy.

He instantly froze when he caught at hint of red from out of the corner of his eye.** 'What the hell is going on here, and where is there a mirror when you bloody need one?' **As if right on cue a full length mirror appeared at the end of the bed, floating in mid air. Harry yelped startled, he had not meant to summon that mirror. How had he? He never knew of ever having the ability to trigger his magic by just mere thought alone.

He slowly stood up, fearing what he would find. He walked slowly to stand in front of the full length mirror, and stared in sheer horror. He yelped once again, his currently golden eyes widening in sheer alarm at what he was seeing. This was not what he had been expecting, not by a long shot.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office when she had heard Harry's yelp. She stopped and stared when he turned to her. He looked like he'd seen Voldermort dancing in front of him in a frilly thong, bra and stockings.

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked, clearly rattled and wound up. "Why am I wearing muggle formal attire and a cape and mask no less?" He finished with a grimace "And why the hell is my hair long and bright red? And my eyes they're golden, I look like a lion with these eyes for Merlin's sake."

He quickly turned on his heel, his cape flaring around him dramatically. Madam Pomfrey could not help but smile and Harry could not help but find it kind of cool. He could already tell he was definitely going to love making the prefect exits with that little trick, Snape eat your bloody heart out.

He turned to face the others. His jaw dropped when he caught sight of the other members of the quartet. He shook his head in disbelief. Ginny was all in white, even her hair was white and the light pulsating glow that was surrounding her, as she continued to sleep.

Harry could not help but think her to look like a snow goddess, she was stunning beyond words. He had been attracted to her since the beginning of fifth year. But now she was even more beautiful to him.

He turned to look at his two best friends since he was eleven. Ron was now sporting aqua hair in the same style as he him self was. Hell he was even wearing the same attire only with Aqua instead of blood red. And last but by no means least, lay Hermione. She was dressed in sapphire blue from head to toe literately. She looked regal with all that sapphire hair. Her style matched Ginny's except for the colour.

Harry stepped back when the pulsating glow surrounding his friends ceased. He watched as they slowly started to come around. The three teens blinked disoriented. Harry Slowly walked over to Ginny's bed and stood close by and looked down at her. So the first thing Ginny had seen, as she woke fully, was the sight of one Harry James Potter.

Ginny moaned and asked with a sleep filled voice "Where am I. What happened and who the hell are you?" She slowly sat up, truly taking in the male before her. Harry smirked and merely rolled his eyes. He commented dryly "Last time I bothered to check, I was Harry James Potter. But now I'm not so sure, I sure as hell don't look like or feel like my self, that's for sure."

Ginny felt her jaw drop as her eyes widened in disbelief. Harry snorted and added "If you think I look strange; then I highly recommend you look in the mirror your self" he gestured to the full length mirror at the end of his bed.

Ginny bolted off of the bed and ran to the mirror. She stopped in front of said mirror and froze as soon as she saw what she now looked like.  
She shook her head muttering over and over again "Oh no, no, no, no this can't be happening." She shakingly lifted a hand to touch her stark white hair.

She turned to look at Harry, and then the other two, who looked horrified, as they slowly, stood and made their way over to the other two remaining members of their group. Ginny stood aside and walked over to stand beside Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked in the mirror that had suddenly become larger to accommodate both of their reflections. They made a handsome pairing as did Harry and Ginny, side by side.

Hermione asked, her voice trembling in fear "What happened to us?" Ron frowned and added "Merlin, I've never seen so much aqua in my life. Hell even my eyes are aqua coloured. I was always more partial to orange actually. Oh well, I guess I'll after to learn to like Aqua, as something tells me that they aren't gonna be a cure for this, whatever this bloody is."

They turned when they heard Madam Pomfrey clearing her throat. She asked when she had their full attention. "What exactly was the last thing either of you remember? I need to know, plus it would obviously help us to help you four more."

Harry frowned and answered "Erm, I think we were in potions. Then I remember taking this neon called potion, then a world of blinding agony, it felt as if my entire being was being surrounded and infused with pure fire, it felt worse then any of the unforgivable curses. Everything after that is completely blank." The others nodded confirming the same that, that was all they too could remember.

Ron shuddered as he commented; there was a slightly haunted note to his voice "I remember feeling like my veins were both on fire and being infused with ice at exactly the same time." He scrubbed a shaking hand across his face and let out a deep shuddering breath.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes as she added "I had no idea such agony existed, I never felt something so horrendous. It was chilling." Hermione whimpered "Oh God, I wouldn't even wish that sort of pain on Malfoy. I'll never forget for as long as I walk this Earth."

Poppy Pomfrey looked on in silent horror. Whoever was responsible for what had happened deserved to receive the dementor's kiss. She had no idea how she was going to tell them, that when she had run tests on them, that their magical levels had sky rocketed to levels way off the charts and human understanding, Harry's especially.

Also she was dreading having to inform them, that none of their DNA and blood work resembled that of any human being, in fact it appeared as if it had somehow been mutated, to resemble something that was beyond that of any human life form. It was as if whatever had happened to them had completely rewritten their DNA and genetic makeup, biology and structure.

Ron suddenly spoke up with a panicked edge to his voice "Bloody hell, how are we gonna cover this up, I'm pretty damn certain people are already talking about us and are wondering what happened and why we've been missing for a week?"

The others eyes widened in horror as they realised he had a more then valid point. They could not let the entire school, or Voldemort especially, see them like this. It would be a sure recipe for disaster.

Suddenly all for doubled over as they were hit with vision after vision, each was glowing blindingly bright in his or hers respective signature colour. It was over as soon as it had started. Each was thankful it was painless, if not overwhelming.

Harry spoke up "I know what happened to us, I also know there is no cure. And that my magic has involved and I've got new powers and abilities that aren't human. I also discovered how we can hide our current appearances, at least until we actually will and call on it to appear."

Hermione spoke up "I received the same knowledge." As she spoke she closed her eyes and concentrated, moments later her current form melted away, to reveal her human form before the accident. She was dressed in her school uniform and robes. The others all followed her example.

Ron suddenly growled "We aren't even human anymore, our DNA, blood, biology and genetics have been mutated." He added in a seething tone "Those fuckers, Zabini, Malfoy and Parkinson-Zabini, they are responsible for this, I saw it in one of those visions. They managed to sabotage our potions."

He concluded with a roar of pure seething rage **"I'M GONNA FREEZE THEIR ASSES TO THE CEILING IN THE GREAT HALL WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON THEM! SO MERLIN HELP ME! THEN I'M GONNA FUCKING GOD DANM DROWNED THOSE FUCKERS!"**

Everyone looked on in horror, as they realised Ron was on the verge of going off at the deep end, he was going to go psycho on the Slytherin's. Hermione quickly walked over to him and place a soothing hand on his chest and look up at him with tears of pure anguish in her hazel brown eyes.

Ginny sobbed "Oh sweet Merlin, we aren't even human anymore. I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry quickly made his way over to her and gathered in his arms as she sobbed violently and trembled in his embrace.

Harry buried his face in her hair, soaking her hair with the tears that were rapidly flowing from his eyes, eyes that were once more bright green. He choked out between sobs "It isn't bloody fare damn it, all I ever wanted was to be normal. Why does shit like this always happen to me and those I care about?"

Madam Pomfrey had bolted as fast as she could to call Albus over the floo network, as soon as Ron had let rip full force with his temper. She had informed him that they were awake and weren't reacting to the situation at all well. And that three Slytherin's in particular were not safe, as the four were out for their blood, Mr. Weasley especially.

She had informed him of what Ron was threatening to do. That she didn't think it was an idle threat, believing he was probably capable of such a thing and worse, if his blood work and DNA had been anything to go by.

Albus had informed her as calmly as possible, whilst on the inside he had been screaming in horror, that he would be along immediately, that she was to try and keep either one of them from leaving the hospital wing, Mr. Weasley in particular.

Albus had entered the hospital wing just in time to witnessed Harry taking his frustration out on the still floating mirror, he let rip with a scream of pure rage and anguish, and thrust his hands out in front of him, as flames roared to life out of his palms, and hit the mirror full blast, disintegrating it in the process. They all looked on in horror and awe, as a pile of ashes scattered on the floor, was all that was left of what had once been, a large full length mirror.

Albus took an involuntary step backwards. He was floored. What he had he just witnessed was a display of inhuman proportions. It was a display to put even a raging fire breathing dragon to shame. Albus suddenly had a thought of Harry facing Voldemort and letting go in such a fashion, he could not help but grimace and let out a slight shudder.

Snape and McGonagall had also accompanied him, McGonagall as support to the four students from her house and Snape to see if he could be of any assistance in the potions department. They both took a step back along with Albus. They looked on in horror and felt a chill that stabbed them to the very core.

Snape would never admit it out aloud, but the potions master, slash head of Slytherin house and death eater turned spy, was truly terrified of the boy who lived. What he had just witnessed was truly inhuman, literately. He swallowed hard. It was official; the son of his child hood thorn in his side was now a manic pyro. Merlin help them all.


End file.
